Unidos por Separar
by Nikky veela
Summary: Lily Evans está perdidamente enamorada de Marck, pero este se ha comprometido con Mandy, chica por la cual James Potter desvaria, por eso James y Lily se alian para separar a la nueva parejita, pero lo que no saben es que esa separación los unirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos de este fic no me pertenecen, ya que son de J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo por diversión. 

**_"Unidos por separar "_**

**Un Plan inesperado**

Era un día lluvioso y tormentoso, una chica pelirroja caminaba ensimismada por uno de los innumerables pasillos de un enorme castillo medieval, Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más conocido de Inglaterra.

La chica se sentía fatal, pues se había enterado del paradero irrevocable en el que había caído su "único amor", que para ella era su "amor platónico": Marck Anderson. El chico en cuestión había caído en las manos, o como textualmente ella diría "en las garras", de Mandy Terris, y ese día habían hecho público su romance.

Mandy Terris era la típica chica 16 añera, popular y atrayente. Ella era un año menor que la pelirroja, pero aunque fuera menor tenía mucho más experiencia que ella en el ámbito de los chicos.

Mandy sin lugar a dudas, era una de las chicas más lindas de toda la escuela, y por lo mismo, más de la mitad de la población masculina iba tras sus faldas y, como es obvio, Marck también había caído bajo sus encantos y por eso se sabía que tarde o temprano iban a acabar juntos. Nada más que a la pelirroja le hubiera gustado mas tarde que temprano. Pero no se podía ir en contra de la naturaleza, pues como todo el mundo comentaba, ellos se llamaban " por selección natural".

" _Sin duda..."_ – pensó la pelirroja- _"sus hijos serán guapos"._

La muchacha siguió con su camino sin destino alguno, se encontró frente a frente con su reflejo, pues había chocado con un vidrio sin darse cuenta, y allí estaba ella: Lily Evans, "el monstruito de Hogwarts" como la conocía todo el mundo vulgarmente, o quizá " la loca enamorada de Anderson".

Suspiró.

Ella nunca le llegaría ni a las suelas de los zapatos a Mandy, que era siempre tan sofisticada, con su postura elegante y esbelta, y su belleza natural: rubia, ojos azules; tez perfecta, sin rasgos de grano alguno; dientes estupendamente alineados, y tan blancos que cuando sonreía llegaba a encandilar la vista. Mientras que Lily era todo lo contrario. No había nada de sofisticación, más bien era peculiar, sí, esa era la palabra, aunque algunos le llamaban "loca", ella sabía que no era para nada cierto, su personalidad era así, simplemente peculiar. Su postura no era para nada elegante, más bien un poquitín vulgar pues no andaba con aires de modelo, sino más bien desgarbada ya que su mochila pesaba como los mil demonios, por lo mismo se veía más pequeña de lo que en verdad era.

Por lo que se puede deducir, no tenía para nada la "belleza natural" de Mandy, más bien, lo que tenía era la "horribilidad artificial": pelirroja, cabello de color natural pero indignamente arreglado con simples coletas desgreñadas, de lejos se notaba que ese pelo veía un peine una vez a la semana, como mucho; ojos verdes, los más lindo que se puedan imaginar, pero desgraciadamente atacados con tantas enfermedades, como astigmatismo, miopía, etc, etc... ¿resultado¡Lentes de poto de botella! Que ocultaban todo el brillo de aquellos ojos gatunos; tez absolutamente poblada de malcriadas pecas y uno que otro barro, sobre todo debajo del flequillo ¡Cómo los odiaba!; sus dientes estaban en perfecto estado, pues había tenido que usar frenillos obligatorios por dos años, y le gustó tanto que aún no se los sacaba, por que según ella " le daban un toque especial".

Lily miró con tristeza su reflejo, aunque se quería como era, no podía dejar de pensar que si ella se hubiera preocupado un poco más por su aspecto, quizá tendría a Marck de novio, y no la súper popular Mandy Terris. Torció a la izquierda y continuó su camino con la mirada baja y semblante frustrado. Suspiró, algún día, quizá podría tener a Marck con ella...

La pelirroja iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que, más allá un chico de su misma edad, con la mirada baja y semblante compungido, venía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que eran muy parecidos a los de Lily. Se encontraba en el mismo estado de ella, por la misma razón: el noviazgo de Mandy y Anderson. ¡Cómo odiaba en esos momentos a ese cara de ratón! Ahora él compartiría todo con Mandy. La frustración se reflejó en su mirada y no se borró por el hecho de haber coalicionado con un cuerpo pequeño.

-¡Oh, perdón! – dijo la chica apenada, mientras se agachaba a recoger unos pergaminos que se habían caído por el choque, sin mirar a su acompañante.

-No, perdón tú. No miraba por donde iba.- dijo el chico de cabellera desordenada, que se encontraba ante la pelirroja, con un tono triste en su voz juvenil. Le tendió una mano a la chica, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias...- dijo Lily tomándole la mano y levantando la vista.

Se encontró con una mirada tan triste, la misma mirada que tenía ella en ese momento.

Al juntar sus miradas se sorprendieron, una ráfaga de viento frío hizo que unos pergaminos volaran, pero ellos no desviaron la mirada del otro, la ráfaga los había unido en una comprensión mutua.

-Potter...- susurró la pelirroja, soltándose de la mano del chico con gesto apesumbrado que estaba delante de ella.- supongo que ya te enteraste.- añadió a sabiendas que el chico que tenía al frente estaba loco por Mandy Terris.

-Sí, Evans.- contestó él, afligido.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez, con gesto de derrota.

-Bueno, que pases un duelo en paz, Potter. – dijo Lily comenzando a andar.

-Tú igual, Evans.- aconsejó el chico.

El chico de cabellera desordenada, era James Potter, y a diferencia Lily, se quedó parado en el pasillo, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar rápidamente una idea, que hasta el momento parecía excelente para poder tener de una vez por todas a Mandy Terris, la chica por la cual haría cualquier cosa. Ésta idea tan espléndida, se le ocurrió al ver a Evans, o como todo el mundo le llamaba: "Monstruito", por sus gafas horrendas, sus horribles frenillos y por su feo pinado, si es que a esa mata de cabello pelirrojo enredado, se le podía llamar peinado...

James se volteó velozmente, y miró a Lily que estaba un poco más lejos y seguía caminando, la observó sin ningún pudor ni mala intención, la chica de espaldas no se veía tan mal, y con la ayuda de Flor (la novia de su mejor amigo), podría llevar acabo el plan recién formado en su cabeza, claro, siempre y cuando Evans aceptara...

-¡Hey! Evans.- la llamó antes de que la chica se perdiera de vista.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras caminaba unas lágrimas insolentes habían resbalado por sus mejillas, por lo cual se había quitado las gafas, para secarse el rostro, que estaba surcado por pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Miró al chico que se acercaba, le veía borroso, pues estaba sin gafas.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- preguntó tranquila, mientras volvía a poner las gafas en su lugar.

James, por su parte, había mirado a Lily mientras caminaba, y había notado que sin esas gafas, no era tan horrible, y eso sumaba más puntos para su plan.

-Evans, tengo algo que proponerte.- dijo solemnemente.

-Como no sea matrimonio.- bromeó la pelirroja para sentirse mejor. No lo logró.

-JA,JA,JA.- rió James, sarcásticamente, pero pensando que la pelirroja era bastante ocurrente...- Eso solo para Mandy.- dijo en tono soñador.

A la pelirroja se le ensombreció el rostro. Odiaba a Mandy Terris, como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, y él va y se la nombra.

-lo siento...- dijo James notando su error.

-No importa... ¿Qué querías?- preguntó la chica percatándose, que se habían desviado del tema.

-¡Oh!... claro, claro. La propuesta - titubeó James.

Lily asintió, en su semblante estaba marcada la tristeza, quería marcharse pronto para estar sola, y vivir su duelo en paz, mal que mal había perdido a su único amor. Pero Potter venía a interrumpir sus meditaciones, con una "propuesta"¿qué le importaba a ella, lo que quería proponerle Potter?

-Se trata de Anderson- dijo James, que apenas pronunciar el apellido del chico hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Bueno... –hizo una pausa, en la cual se revolvió el cabello- todo el mundo sabe que a ti te gusta.

La muchacha volvió a asentir, tratando de animar al chico, para que continuase, aunque la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de adonde se dirigía Potter, con esa extraña conversación.

-Al grano, Potter.- dijo con expresión aburrida.

-Bien...- el chico tomó aire con nerviosismo, lo que iba a decir no era muy cuerdo, además no estaba seguro de si Evans le ayudaría o no.- A ti te gusta Anderson ¿no?.- de nuevo la cara de disgusto, aún no entendía que le encontraban a ese cara de ratón.- Bueno y a mí, me gusta Mandy.- agregó, adoptando una expresión soñadora, que a Lily por un momento le provocó nauseas.

-¿Y eso qué?.- inquirió Lily, comenzando a hartarse de tanto rodeo.

-Eso, mi querida Evans, es lo esencial- respondió James, haciendo un atisbo de sonrisa por primera vez en toda la conversación.- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo un plan para separarlos?

A Lily le brilló la mirada por un momento, si no había escuchado mal, Potter acababa de decir que tenía un plan para separar a Mandy y a Marck, y eso era muy bueno. Todo el mundo sabía que James Potter lograba todo lo que se proponía y si entre eso cabía la posibilidad de separar a Marck de Mandy, Potter, por supuesto, que lo lograría. Ahora, lo que no le calzaba para nada, era el hecho de que se lo contara a ella.

-Y en ese plan, entras tú y yo, por su puesto.- continúo el chico.- Tú los separarás, Evans. Con tus encantos.

Lily pensó que había escuchado mal, no le calzaba para nada que las palabras "Evans" y "Encantos" estuvieran juntas en una sola frase, eso era contra natura.

-Emm... Potter.- Dijo Lily calmadamente y mirando con tristeza al chico-. Yo sé que el noviazgo entre Mandy y Marck te ha afectado mucho, a mí también, pero de ahí a decir que Yo: "El monstruito de Hogwarts" como tú y tus amigos me han puesto tan cordialmente, vaya a separar a esos dos... No lo creo, quizás se te cruzaron los cables, o es una nueva broma o no sé. Por lo mismo voy a hacer como que no he escuchado nada. De verdad.

Al decir eso Lily, tan calmadamente como había hablado se giró y siguió su camino, pensado que de verdad Potter estaba mal.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo James alzando la voz. ¿Evans no le iba a ayudar¡No podía ser! Tenía que ayudarle.- ¡¿No piensas luchar?!

James estaba desconcertado¿No se suponía que Evans estaba enamorada de ese cara de ratón¿Y ahora no quería ayudarle? Esto también la beneficiaría a ella... No entendía, la verdad es que no entendía nada.

Lily escuchó las palabras de James.

James miró la reacción de Lily como una buena señal, así que optó por seguir hablando.

-Evans, ayúdame. Estoy seguro de que lo podemos lograr.- comenzó de nuevo James.- Pero si no quieres... Se lo puedo pedir a cualquier otra chica que le guste Marck.- terminó. Si no lo lograba tendría que, efectivamente, buscarse a otra chica.

Lily escuchó atentamente las palabras de James, y si no aceptaba el extraño trato, el chico se buscaría a otra socia y eso no le convenía para nada. ¿Qué tal si lograban separarlos? La otra chica se quedaría con Marck y ella seguiría sufriendo. Ya bastaba de ser una cobarde, debía luchar por lo que quería, y en ese momento quería a Marck. Haciendo acopio de valentía, la chica se volteó y miró al chico.

-Es- Esta bien.- tartamudeó, odiaba cuando se ponía neruviosa, pues siempre tartamudeaba.

James sonrió abiertamente, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, bueno al menos la primera parte, es decir, que Evans aceptara ayudarle. Ahora faltaba la segunda y más peligrosa, aunque para eso iba hacer falta un poco de tiempo.

-¡Muy bien, Evans!.- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lily, comenzando a caminar a la par de ella.- Escucha bien, por que lo que haremos es esto...

Lily escuchaba muy atentamente todo lo que decía James. Y por lo que oía el plan estaba muy bien ideado, solo le asaltaba una duda, y esa era justamente su parte. ¿Cómo se suponía que el "monstruito" debía seducir a Marck? Ella nunca había visto en sí misma algo llamado sensualidad, ni ese sex-apel que muchas chicas tenían.

-Mmm... ¿Potter?.- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué?.- se interrumpió James en su perorata.

-Bueno, me preguntaba... pues...- dijo empezando a tartamudear y a mirar a todos los sitios menos al chico.- ¿cómo se supone que debo "seducir" a Marck?- Preguntó al fin. Haciendo dos conejitos con las manos al decir la palabra seducir.

-¡Oh! A eso iba, Evans.- dijo James con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Primero, habrá que hacer un cambio de imagen en tu persona, y...

-¡Cambio de imagen!- casi gritó ella, espantada.

James no se percató de la cara de miedo que había puesto Lily así que continuó con su idea, bueno quiso continuar con su idea...

-Sí, y luego...

-¡Pero estás loco¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo no tengo lo que se dice... Mmm ¿Buen gusto para esas cosas¡Solo mírame!- dijo Lily desmoralizada, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para que la mirara.- Estos son mis gustos, nunca he tenido cabeza de guarda ropa, para vestirme bien.- terminó desesperanzada, ya todo se había ido a la porra.

-¿Me dejas terminar de hablar?.- preguntó James harto ya de tantas interrupciones.

-Esta bien...- Concedió Lily, lago acobardada.

-Bien... Como iba a decir, de tu cambio de imagen se encargará Flor¿De a...- Comenzó James, pero para su desgracia se vio interrumpido de nuevo por la pelirroja.

-¡Flor!.- dijo Lily escandalizada.

Flor Barry, era una de las chicas más cotizadas de Hogwarts, por ser una de las más bellas y más bien vestidas, era la muchacha ideal para todos los chicos, ella era la competencia de Mandy Terris. Lo malo era, que Flor vestía muy atrevidamente, estilo con el cual Lily no simpatizaba para nada, además la chica, odiaba a Lily por su descuidado aspecto.

-No querrá.- Dijo Lily con seguridad.- No, no querrá. ¡Me odia!

James miró a la pelirroja extrañado. Que él supiera, Flor no odiaba a ninguna pelirroja con manía a lo descuidado, o quizá un poco, bueno quién sabe...

-Mira, no te preocupes. Flor aceptará. Como que me llamo James Potter ¿Ok?.- Dijo James tranquilizadoramente.- Además no por nada Flor es la novia de mi mejor amigo.- agregó con una sonrisa pilla.

Lily seguía igual de dudosa, pero pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Potter. Primero porque era la "mente maestra" del plan y segundo, porque si seguía así de pesimista no iban a lograr nada. Aunque la mente de la chica tenía muchos recovecos, y el pesimismo seguía dentro de algunos, aún seguía el sentimiento de que no lograría nada, pero según el dicho: "nada perdía con intentarlo".

La pelirroja asintió, no muy convencida.

-¿Evans?- llamó James.

-¿Qué?- contestó la chica.

-Mmm... ¿Cuándo te quitan los frenillos?- preguntó el chico un poco dudoso.

-¡Ah! Pues... Cuando quiera. ¿Por qué?.- contestó ella.

-¿Cómo que cuando quieras?-. inquirió James curioso.

Lily miró al chico extrañada¿No había entendido? Pero si ella lo había dicho lo más simple posible, ahora tendría que contarle toda la historia. ¡Y así decían que las mujeres eran las cotillas!.

-Lo que pasa, es que me deberían haber quitado los frenos, en... Mmm... ¡A sí! El verano pasado, pero opté por quedármelos.- resumió Lily, y como vio que el chico habría la boca para preguntar algo, que intuyó sería¿Por qué?. La chica continuó hablando.- Porque son como un adorno ¿sabes?. Además estos son libres. – La pelirroja agarró con su mano los frenos superiores y los retiró de sus dientes si mayores problemas.- ¿Ves?

James asintió alucinado. Era un poco asqueroso lo que acababa de ver, pero no importaba, porque la idea de cambio de imagen podría resultar perfectamente bien.

-vaya...- dijo, pensando que en realidad, Lily era un poco loca.- ¡Es genial! Eso está mucho mejor para el plan. Y ahora los lentes...

-¿Qué pasa con mis lentes?-preguntó Lily tomando sus gafas protectoramente.

-Tendrás que sacártelos.- dijo James.- No pensarás seducir a Anderson con eso¿verdad?.

Lily suspiró resignada. Además Potter tenía razón, sus gafas eran feas, y aunque las quisiera mucho tendría que deshacerse de ellas. ¡Todo era por Marck! Ojalá eso rindiera frutos.

-Está bien.- concedió en voz alta.- aunque tú también usas gafas.- agregó en un murmullo.

-Bien, esto comienza mañana por la mañana. Recuerda que esto lo tenemos que llevar a cabo, cuando tú, mi querida Evans, estés preparada.- dijo James sonriente.- Y espero que sea lo antes posible, no soportaré ver a esos dos juntos por mucho tiempo.-murmuró para sí.

-Ok, iré a disfrutar de mi apariencia por ultima vez, y a auto-compadecerme.- dijo Lily como despedida comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario que James.

El chico miró a Lily estupefacto, esa chica sí que era rara, pero le ayudaría y eso era lo importante. Ahora su problema era otro, y el mayor: tratar de convencer a Flor Barry, para que se encargara del cambio de imagen de Lily Evans. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a urgente a Sirius.

James caminó con paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en busca de la novia de su mejor amigo, necesitaba encontrarla urgente, y si encontraba primero a Sirius, sería mucho mejor. ¡Pero para su mala suerte no encontraba a ninguno de los dos! Por lo que optó por ir a la sala común, así con un poco de suerte la encontraría, o quizá los encontraría.

Cuando por fin entró a la sala común, los vio a los dos sentados en unos sillones cerca de la chimenea. Ella, una chica alta, de cabellera castaña y muy arreglada estaba de la mano, con un chico muy conocido por James: Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

James se adelantó hasta ponerse a la par de la pareja.

-Disculpen la interrupción, chicos.- dijo al llegar.

-No hay problema, prongs.- dijo Sirius.

-Flor, necesito pedirte un favor.- dijo James con cara de ser algo sumamente importante.

Flor lo miró extrañada, era la primera vez que James Potter le pedía un favor.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dicen que no hay nada mejor para pasar una pena, que comer chocolate con tus amigas, y contarle tus problemas. Y eso era lo que hacía en ese momento Lily Evans, lo malo era que en vez de contarle sus penas a las amigas, le contaba las penas al chocolate, ya que su única amiga se auto-compadecía por sus propios problemas.

Elisa Thomson, una chica delgaducha, se moría solo con el saludo de su príncipe azul: Sirius Black, pero lo malo era que "su príncipe" ya tenía novia, y no era cualquiera, no, porque no se le puede llamar cualquiera a Flor Barry ¿no?, Y ¿Qué hacía ella frente a tamaño cuerpazo¡Nada!. Por lo que Lily debía pasar sus penas sola, si estuvieran las dos se cortarían las venas antes de tomarse el chocolate¿Y dónde estaría la terapia?.

Lily terminó de tomar su dulce chocolate, y se preparó para salir de las cocinas, y buscar a su amiga, que estaría peor que ella. Elisa era muy sentimental, aunque se hiciera la fuerte ante los demás.

Pero no fue necesario salir a buscarla, porque la mismísima Elisa entraba en ese momento a las cocinas, ahora sí que habría una larga terapia de por medio, ya que cuando Elisa despotricaba contra su flequillo era por que había estado llorando.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James miraba alternadamente a Sirius y Flor, que lo miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-¿Qué, yo le haga qué, a quién?- preguntó Flor, descolocada.

-Eso, que le hagas un cambio de imagen a Lily Evans.- repitió James.

-¿Pero estás loco?- afirmó más que preguntó Flor.- Mira James, Lily Evans me odia, y yo... bueno no es que la tenga en muy alta estima la verdad. ¿Has visto como va vestida?- preguntó como si la ropa de Lily fuera un ultraje a la naturaleza misma.

-Claro que la he visto. ¿No te gustaría hacer una buena causa y ayudar a una compañera de curso que necesita asesoría?- dijo James poniendo la cara de corderito degollado más buena de su repertorio.

-No- fue la corta y concisa respuesta de Flor.

-Vamos, Flor, a ti no te costara nada.- dijo Sirius entrando en la conversación.

-Sí, no seas mala Flor, sería tu buena acción del año.- dijo James.

Flor miró a los chicos sopesando sus posibilidades de negación, y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que ceder, ya que tener a dos de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts pidiéndote un favor con cara de cachorritos abandonados, no te dejaba muchas posibilidades para el no.

-Oh... Está bien. –dijo Flor dándose por vencida.

-¡Genial!- alabó James contento.

-Ahora... ¿cuándo empezamos?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo antes posible... ¿te apetece mañana?- dijo James.

-¡¿Mañana?!- dijo ella escandalizada.

James asintió con convicción.

Flor resopló cansinamente, odiaba ser tan débil de carácter frente a los hombres.

-Está bien... ahora tendré que ir a preparar las cosas. – refunfuñó.- Adiós, cariño.- le dijo a Sirius al pasar por su lado.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa.- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Flor caminó apresurada a su habitación, tendría que cumplir este trabajo al pie de la letra, dejaría a Evans bellísima, irreconocible a los ojos de los demás, quedaría perfecta por eso tendría que hacerlo lo más rigurosamente posible. Este año nacería otra Lily Evans, y ella sería la creadora.

Apenas Flor se retiró de su vista, James se tiró literalmente en uno de los sillones mullidos de la sala común. Estaba pensando en su plan¿Serviría para separar a la pareja¿Evans lo lograría? Tenía que lograrlo, Evans era inteligente, lo lograría, debía lograrlo, o si no nunca podría tener a Mandy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

holas, holas! espero que el fic les haya gustado, me costó bastante decidirme a subirlo, pero aquí está. Si les gustó o no, espero igual sus opiniones. Y bueno, Adiosin!! Se cuidan n.n.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmer:** Pos nada, todos los personajes concoidos son de J.K Rowling, y los que no, pues me los he inventado yop.

**Unidos por separar**

**¡Cambio de Imagen!**

Escuchar a tu mejor amiga dar las "20 razones" de por qué no debes aceptar nada de Potter, era absolutamente aburrido y repetitivo. Elisa llevaba más de diez minutos repitiéndole lo mismo.

-¡Él fue el que te puso ese horrendo apodo, Lily!.

Ok, debía aceptarlo, Potter, era total y rematadamente desagradable, pero él había ideado el plan, y la tomó en cuenta¡A ella!. Eso era bueno, además, el dichoso plan traería cosa buenas para los dos, ninguno salía perdiendo. Aún no entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto.

-Esta bien, Elisa.- dijo Lily saliendo de sus casillas.- Potter es un idiota, tarado de la cabeza, y lo acepto. Pero entiéndeme, puede ser una gran oportunidad para mí asociarme con él. ¿No lo entiendes?.

Elisa, suspiró cansada, ella sí la entendía, pero no quería que Lily sufriera, no quería verla lastimada después de aquella travesía en la cual se estaba embarcando.

-¿ Y si es una de sus bromas?.- preguntó Elisa en ultima instancia.

-¡Por favor, Elisa! Sabes perfectamente que Potter dejó de molestarme hace mucho. Además no creo que ahora esté en condiciones para estarse burlando de mí, ni de nadie. ¿No crees?- respondió Lily, hastiada ya, de la conversación.

-Ok Lily, ya entendí.- dijo Elisa pausadamente.- Haz lo que quieras, yo te apoyaré. Pero ten cuidado, no me gusta para nada ese Potter.

-Gracias, Elisa. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.- dijo Lily acercándose a la chica alta y delgaducha que tenía enfrente para abrazarla.- Y ahora, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal con Black, en sus clases privadas?

A Elisa Thomson le brillaron los ojos, con la sola mención de Sirius Black, en esa conversación terapéutica. Aquel chico le venia gustando haces más o menos dos años, cuando por esas casualidades de la vida chocaron en un pasillo. La chica suspiró con resignación. Si ella fuera un poquito más valiente, quizás las cosas serían de una forma diferente¡Pero No! Elisa Thomson tenía que ser rematadamente cobarde. Por lo mismo había quedado en Ravenclaw, según ella era la única casa que le acomodaba más.

-Ya sabes, como siempre.- contestó Elisa al ver que Lily esperaba una respuesta inmediata.- Yo le enseño, él me escucha, tenemos nuestros roces de carácter, y luego se va.- se quedó en silencio un instante, en el cual Lily no interrumpió, pues sabía que Elisa aún no terminaba de decir todo lo que quería.- Además, ya sabes de mi problema, Lily. ¡Soy una idiota!.- agregó abatida.

Elisa tenía un Gran problema, y no era precisamente en lo físico, bueno en realidad ayudaba un poco a acrecentar el problema. Ella era demasiado alta y demasiado delgada para su gusto y eso hacía que llamara la atención sin provocarlo, y era lo peor, ya que su timidez estimulaba a que se escondiera lo más posible: su flequillo era tan largo que casi tapaba la mitad de su cara; usaba la ropa un poco ancha y no era precisamente intencional, y al ser tan alta (cosa que odiaba) casi siempre para tratar de esconderse mejor, llevaba la espalda un poco arqueada.

Pero eso no era todo, faltaba lo peor, su miedo casi irracional a los hombres, no dejaba que nadie del sexo masculino le tocara siquiera la punta de su dedo índice. Y por otro lado, cuando sus nervios rebasaban el límite de lo normal, cosa que ocurría cuando cualquier muchacho rompía su límite de espacio personal ( 1 metro máx.), la chica reaccionaba a la defensiva y se mostraba más arisca de lo normal, cosa de la cual después se arrepentía.

Lily miró a su amiga con susto contenido, la ultima vez, que Elisa, había dicho "¡Soy una idiota!". Fue cuando un chico con el cual conversaban tocara accidentalmente su hombro derecho, el pobre muchacho estuvo tres días en la enfermería con un sarpullido horrendo en el cutis, y por supuesto que nunca volvió a cruzar palabra con Elisa.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntó temerosa.

-Lo de siempre.- suspiró cansinamente Elisa.- Me tocó sin querer, y me alejé como si quemara.- al ver que Lily la miraba incitándola a continuar, Elisa siguió hablando.- Me pidió prestada una pluma.- explicó.- Y bueno, ya sabes...

Biblioteca 15:00 pm

Llevaba más de media hora esperándolo, y ya estaba harta, siempre ocurría lo mismo, quizás él pensara que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que estar ahí perdiendo su tiempo (valioso tiempo) esperándole, bueno en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer, pero al menos podría tener un mínimo de decencia y presentarse a la hora concordada ¿no?. ¡Pero no! Sirius Black nunca llagaba a la hora, quizás era parte de su encanto...

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- dijo un chico alto y moreno de buen aspecto, por detrás de Elisa, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Ahí estaba él, con el pelo un poco revuelto, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y con lápiz labial sobre su cuello. Sin duda, debía de venir de uno de los tantos encuentros furtivos con su novia en los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, y realmente lo entendía, total Flor era bonita, y era mucho mejor perder el tiempo besuqueandose con ella, que estar estudiando Historia de la magia con la fea y aburrida Elisa Thomson. Suspiró, sí que lo entendía.

-Esta bien.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.- toma asiento.

"Esta bien, toma asiento" simples y breves palabras pasivas, cuando en realidad debería haberle dicho algo mucho más agresivo como: "Me tienes esperando más de media hora, solo por estar besuqueandote con tu novia. ¿Te crees que no tengo algo mejor que hacer?". Sí, eso hubiese sonado mucho mejor, pero no, Elisa Thomson era cobarde, y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de su vida, de eso estaba segura.

El chico se sentó junto a Elisa, esperando que esta comenzara con su clase, pero se notaba que ese día la chica andaba más rara de lo normal, demasiado pensativa...

-¿En qué quedamos ayer?- preguntó Elisa, fingiendo haber olvidado lo que habían estudiado la clase anterior.

-En...- Sirius miró hacia el cielo de la biblioteca de forma pensativa, tratando de recordar de lo que habían hablado ayer.- ¡Ah, sí! En la revolución de los duendes de 1450.

-Ok.- dijo ella aparentando indiferencia, cuando en realidad lo había estado observando minuciosamente.

Elisa se acercó a un portafolios verde, que estaba sobre la mesa, y rebuscó entre los papeles que se encontraban en él. Al final sacó una hoja amarillenta, y se lo entregó al chico, con sumo cuidado para que sus manos no rozaran ni un milímetro.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó él, bastante acostumbrado a las manías de la chica, para que nada de su cuerpo rozara ni accidentalmente ni apropósito con el de él.

-Esto, mi querido Black.- dijo Elisa mientras se corría el flequillo de la cara, dejando ver por un segundo sus castaños ojos- es una pequeña prueba, para saber si has aprendido algo o no.

-¡Esperas que haga una prueba! – exclamó el chico perplejo.- No te pago para hacer pruebas, Thomson.

Elisa que ya se esperaba alguna reacción como aquella, alzó una ceja molesta por la contestación, pero trató de armarse de paciencia, cosa que no le resultó del todo...

-Mira, Black. O haces la dichosa prueba, o simplemente te buscas a otra chica que quiera darte clases, conozco a muchas que estarían interesadas. – dijo con voz pausada y pasiva, pero dejando bien en claro que hablaba en serio.

Sirius la miró enfadado, sabía perfectamente que no podía buscarse a ninguna otra chica para las clases, o si no ya lo hubiese hecho, pero se suponía que tenía que aprender algo de esa estúpida materia para los malditos Extasis y ella era la única chica que no se le tiraba al cuello en cuanto lo veía, por lo cual era una tutora perfecta. Así que sopesando sus oportunidades, decidió hacer la bendita prueba, cosa bastante difícil si no se tenía pluma. Miró a Elisa que ya estaba pegada en un libro como de costumbre, aún no podía entender que tenían esas cosas rectangulares llenas de hojas y tinta de entretenido, y por supuesto no lo iba a averiguar en ese momento, así que dispuso su mejor cara para poder pedir una pluma, por que era obvio que la chica se molestaría si le pedía una.

-Thomson.- llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?.- contestó Elisa enojada, ya que la había interrumpido en la parte fundamental del libro que leía, y ella odiaba cuando la interrumpían en el suspenso máximo.

-Pedirte una pluma.- dijo él.

Elisa rodó los ojos, se suponía que venía a estudiar ¿no¡Y el muy idiota no traía pluma!. Pero en fin... eso también era parte de su encanto, siempre despreocupado. La chica buscó dentro del portafolios una pluma y un tintero, y se los entregó al chico despreocupadamente, craso error.

El chico al tomar la pluma que Elisa le ofrecía, tubo que necesariamente tocar sus manos, y la reacción de la muchacha no hizo esperar, ya que retiró las manos rápidamente como si la piel de Sirius quemara al contacto.

Nerviosismo, esa era la palabra que definía todo lo que sentía en ese momento Elisa, la cual se repetía constantemente que no se pusiera roja, solo había sido un mísero contacto, nada de ataques.

-No tengo Lepra.- dijo Sirius divertido, por la reacción de la chica.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota.- fue la contestación "cortés" de Elisa. Su nerviosismo era casi tan palpable como su irritación.

-¿Y por qué te enojas? El que debería enfadarse soy yo -recordó él.

Si no se callaba ya, iba a explotar, no lo había hechizado porque... ¡qué demonios sabía ella! Pero si no se callaba su nerviosismo seguiría creciendo y junto con ello su irritación.

-Mejor cállate, y terminas la prueba. ¿Quieres?-dijo Elisa irritada.

-No sé por qué te aguanto.- murmuró el chico, lo bastante fuerte como para que Elisa escuchara.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el gran vaso que contenía la irritación de la muchacha, que se contenía a duras penas para no hechizar al muchacho. La frase le había dolido y mucho.

-Yo tampoco sé, Black. Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí. Búscate a otra chica que te haga clases, ya te he dicho que hay bastantes interesadas.- dijo Elisa, con bastante resentimiento, ya sabía ella que era una persona rara y aburrida, pero no tenía porqué recordárselo con sus frases de: "no te aguanto".

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente, bueno en realidad mirando parte del flequillo, en donde deberían estar sus ojos.- ¡Me tienes más que harto! Me buscaré a otra chica más amable que me enseñe, y que por cierto, cobre más barato.

-¡Bien!- concedió Elisa enojada.

-¡Bien!- dijo él del mismo modo.

-Adiós.- Elisa tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, con la mirada de la señora Pince en su nuca, ya sabía ella que si no se iba la echarían. Miró de reojo al chico, que había quedado en la mesa y se sintió estúpida, siempre tenía que arruinar todo, aunque esta vez él contribuyó mucho a que lo hiciera, pero al fin y al cabo ella había tenido toda la culpa. ¡Cómo odiaba sus nervios y su estúpida irritación que salía cuando menos lo necesitaba! En realidad odiaba casi todo lo que conllevaba ser ella. ¡Y el maldito flequillo que se metía en sus ojos!.

Cocinas 20:00 p.m.

Lily había escuchado atentamente a Elisa, y la entendía, solo que a ella no le daban esos arrebatos de locura por los nervios, y gracias a Merlín.

-Bueno Elisa, tienes que recomponerte, ya verás que Black va a volver a pedirte que seas su profesora, eres la única que no se le tira al cuello.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa ladeada.- Por otro lado, pienso que deberías olvidarte de él, tiene novia. Mejor búscate a otro chico y que sea más amable.

-Mira quién habla.- dijo Elisa burlona.- La que se acaba de meter a un plan para separar a una pareja de arpías, pero al fin y al cabo una pareja.

-¡Oye! Marck no es ninguna arpía.- dijo Lily defendiendo a Marck.- Pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón, yo no soy nadie para dar esos concejos.- agregó, sirviéndose un poco de helado. – mejor dejamos el tema y comamos helado. ¡Está buenísimo!

Sí, definitivamente lo mejor para pasar las penas era comer helado y conversar con una amiga, era lo más reconfortante del mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada. O bueno, quizá por una torta de chocolate, pero siempre y cuando la comiera en compañía de Elisa.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Para James esa noche estaba siendo algo complicada, su amigo y compañero del alma, le estaba hostigando con más preguntas de lo que él podía soportar. Por que cuando a Sirius Black se le metía algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta que lo conseguía. Y para mala suerte de James, esa noche tenía la extraña manía de querer enterarse el por qué del cambio de imagen de Evans, y qué tenía que ver él en todo eso.

-¡Vamos, James! Dime de una buena vez, para qué el cambio de imagen, de la monstruito.- repitió Sirius por enésima vez en la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor.

-James¿Podrías por favor decirle, para que se calle de una vez? No es por nada, pero...¡Quiero dormir! –dijo un chico mal humorado saliendo detrás de los doseles que tapaban su cama.

James resopló indignado, al fin y al cabo tendría que abrir la boca para que el entrometido de Sirius se enterara y para que otro de sus amigos pudiera dormir.

-Esta bien, Sirius. Te lo diré, pero solo por que Remus dijo "muy amablemente" que quería dormir –dijo mal humorado.

Sirius sonrió complacido, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Entonces cuéntame –apuró.

-Ok... Hoy día me encontré con Evans en los pasillos, y bueno se me ocurrió un plan para separar a Anderson de Mandy, y ella entra en los planes. ¿Satisfecho? –explicó James de mala gana.

-No –replicó Sirius-. Entonces, dices que hay un plan ¿no?.

-Sí -respondió lacónicamente James.

-¿Y Evans está en él?

-Ajá

-Ahora, aclárame esta duda. ¿El cambio de imagen para qué demonios es? –preguntó Sirius confundido.

-¡Hablen más bajo! Quiero dormir...- dijo una voz mal humorada, presumiblemente de Remus, pues venía de su cama.

-¡Uy! Creo que a alguien le ha llegado la menstruación –dijo Sirius burlón, olvidándose por un instante la conversación que sostenía con James.

-Déjame en paz, Sirius. Tengo sueño... –contestó con voz lastimera Remus.

Sirius resopló, por hoy dejaría que Remus, conciliara su sueño, ya que ahora tenía cosas más importantes que tratar con James.

-Ahora sí, James. Dime que tienes que ver tú con el monstruito –susurró Sirius.

La única contestación que recibió fue un profundo ronquido proveniente de la cama del chico al cuál le hablaba.

-¿James? –llamó.

-No molestes, mamá –balbuceó el aludido entre sueños. Sí, ya se había dormido.

Sirius se dio por vencido al instante, sabía de antemano que James al dormirse parecía un tronco, estaba seguro que si un camión pasara por encima de él, no lo sentiría.

-Ya conversaremos mañana sobre esto –murmuró, para luego recostarse sobre su cama.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily se separó de Elisa en el pasillo del segundo piso, para poder ir cada una a su respectiva casa, ya era bastante tarde y no quería que Filch o algún profesor la encontrara a esas horas merodeando por el castillo, ya bastantes problemas tenía para que se le agregara uno más.

Era terrible lo que le pasaba, porque quizá ese sería el ultimo día que se vería a sí misma como le apetecía, quizá fuera el ultimo día de la verdadera Lily Evans, es decir, despeinada, con su queridísima ropa holgada y con su auténtico estilo desaliñado.

En ese momento tendría que empezar a despedirse de esa Lily para siempre, y todo por tener a Marck su "primer amor", o sino no se lo perdonaría jamás. Además tenía que arriesgarse alguna vez para conseguir algo. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo por el amor de tu vida? Aunque éste ni siquiera supiera que existía, pero eso era algo sin importancia, por que pronto lo notaría.

Y luego estaba su nuevo socio, James Potter, alguien demasiado popular para ser el socio de una chica desconocida de la sociedad estudiantil, pero así eran las cosas. Él había llegado ese día para ayudarla y ayudarse así mismo con su famosísimo plan. Pero lo malo es que no sabía si resultaría, aunque lo intentaría de todas formas.

¡Eran tantas cosas!

Quiso hacer una lista mental de todo, mientras cruzaba los últimos tres escalones de la escalera por la cual transitaba de un salto.

Lo 1º era el noviazgo de Marck, eso había traído todos los problemas que una adolescente sin vida activa podría soportar.

Lo 2º era el plan de Potter, por el cual debía someterse fielmente al capitán del equipo de quidditch ¡Y ni siquiera era parte del maldito equipo! (Sin mencionar que volaba fatal).

Lo 3º y lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era el maldito cambio de imagen (Cortesía del plan de Potter) que debía realizarse al día siguiente.

Y seguía preguntándose si le gustaría su nueva imagen. ¿Qué tal si seguía igual de fea, sin sus gafas y con un kilo de maquillaje? Por que claro, el maquillaje no hacía milagros, a no ser que le hicieran una cirugía plástica de esas que se hacían las mujeres de la farándula muggle. ¡Merlín! Ni pensarlo, ella no se haría nada que implicara un bisturí.

Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor poco después de pensar en como quedaría con una nariz más respingada gracias al bisturí. Cruzó el umbral que tapaba el retrato de la dama gorda con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios por estar pensando esas tonterías, Potter no sería capaz de operarla... ¿o sí? Bueno después de ver como dejaba a Snape sin calzones la ultima vez se esperaba cualquier cosa de él.

Miró las escaleras que llegaban a los cuartos de chicas con desgana¡estaba tan cansada! Y tenía que recorrer esas escaleras para llegar a su camita, era lo único que odiaba de Hogwarts que hubieran tantas escaleras y ni un solo ascensor. Necesitaba descansar urgentemente, ese día había sido lejos el más extraño de su aburrida vida, bueno fue más raro el día que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, pero esa era otra historia, ahora que estaba tan acostumbrada a la magia ya ni importancia tenía ese lejano día. Esperaba que el día siguiente no fuera tan raro como ese, por que o si no, sería capaz de enterrase viva para dejar las extravagancias que el mundo quería imponerle.

Al llegar a su habitación, sin resuello casi por la escalinata, se acercó al espejo que colgaba al lado de la cama de una de sus compañeras de habitación. Y miró el reflejo de "Lily monstruito", hizo una mueca nostálgica, recordando la primera vez que le habían llamado así, pero eso por lo menos había quedado atrás, porque ya no se lo decían en las narices.

Suspiró.

Aunque quisiera pensar lo contrario, al final sabía que el día siguiente sería igual de extraño o peor que ese.

Habitación de las chicas 7:00 a.m.

Lily dormía plácidamente en las habitaciones de niñas de séptimo grado. Estaba teniendo un sueño espectacular. ¡Se iba a casar! Iba directo al altar del brazo de su padre, ya se estaba acercando, y mientras lo hacía, el novio ¡Su novio! Se volteaba lentamente. Pero lo malo es que no podía ver bien la cara del muchacho. Cuando ya estaba a su lado giró el rostro y le vio...

-Evans...- dijo el muchacho con voz lejana.

El terror se apoderó de las facciones de Lily, lo que veía no era cierto, por suerte era un sueño. Abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que era un sueño y un gritito contenido y agudo salió de su garganta.

Ahí delante de ella estaba la misma persona con la cual iba a contraer las sagradas nupcias en su sueño.

-¿Potter? –chilló, tirando de la colcha para taparse hasta el cuello.

Esta bien, ella era ciega, sí, lo era, pero nunca tanto para no darse cuenta de que delante de ella estaba el chico que de ahora en adelante sería su socio. Aunque para asegurarse tomó las gafas de su velador.

-Oh, cielos de verdad eres tú –dijo ahora más convencida.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo el chico, observando a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama con la colcha hasta el cuello, pero que dejaba entrever las puntillas de un camisón de dormir rosa.

"_Vamos a tener un largo camino por delante _–pensó James-. _Por suerte no soy el estilista."_

-Bueno... ¿y qué se supone que haces aquí? –preguntó Lily de mala gana.

James se sintió ofendido¿Qué se suponía que hacía él ahí¡ja!. Que descaro tenía esa chica, era la primera vez que él se levantaba temprano para poder comenzar con el plan lo más pronto posible (y también poder librarse de Sirius, pero esa era otra cosa.), y ella le preguntaba que qué hacía allí... se suponía que ya debería estar levantada y lista para comenzar con su cambio, pero no, Evans estaba plácidamente dormida.

-Pues yo diría ¿qué haces tú aquí?. Se suponía que deberías estar abajo para comenzar ya, con lo acordado –dijo James reprimiendo su enojo.

-¡Oh, perdón! Se me ha olvidado –dijo Lily alarmada, de verdad que se había olvidado, esa noche había llegado más tarde de lo que hubiese querido y después de sus afligidos pensamientos, había olvidado por completo poner el despertador.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta... -dijo James como si fuera obvio.

Lily se quedó mirando a James con pregunta en sus ojos¿A qué estaría esperando que no se iba?.

James por su parte esperaba impaciente a que Evans se levantara, pero por lo visto la chica no tenía intención alguna por el momento.

-¿A qué esperas, para levantarte?- le preguntó.

-A que te vayas, por supuesto- dijo con moralidad.- No esperaras que me vista delante de ti¿o sí?- preguntó un tanto asustada.

James miró a la chica con diversión.

-Pues claro que sí, así te demoras menos- dijo muy pancho.

Lily alzó una ceja, y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Vete, Potter –dijo más explícitamente.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí – dijo él saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Apenas James salió de la habitación, Lily entró en un pánico terrible, ese era el día en que se llevaría acabo el cambio de imagen. ¿Cómo la dejaría Flor¿y si no le sentaba bien el cambio¿Qué diría Elisa¿A Marck le gustaría? La chica miró por ultima vez su reflejo, y con una mirada llena de terror, fue a prepararse por ultima vez como la Lily que era, ese sería el último día de ser el Monstruito.

Por fin salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala común, allí estaban Flor, James y Sirius, esperándola, era un poco raro, nunca antes había estado con ellos, y ahora tendría que acoplarse a ellos por obligación.

-¡Por fin bajas!-dijo James.

-Bueno...-comenzó a excusarse Lily.

-Ven, vamos a la habitación de los chicos¡tengo todo preparado!- dijo Flor, que ese día traía los ojos azules, gracias a los lentes de contacto, algo recientemente descubierto por los muggles.

Lily miró extrañada la mano tan delicadamente fina de Flor encima de la suya, ella la jalaba alegremente a las habitaciones de los chicos, y por la forma en que caminaba por el pasillo, se veía que estaba en terrenos conocidos. Pero Lily no pensaba en lo bien que conocía Flor las habitaciones, sino que tenía su mente fija en el hambre que sentía. Cuando sintió que paraban se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Y mi desayuno? – preguntó de forma suplicante.

-No te preocupes por nada, Evans.- dijo Sirius sonriente.- He traído esto de las cocinas.

El chico mostró una bolsa llena de cosas comestibles.

-¡Oh, nada de eso!- replicó Flor, cuando vio que Lily se abalanzaba sobre una tarta.-De ahora en adelante, solo de esto- dijo, entregándole una manzana.

Lily miró despreciativamente la manzana¿Quién en su sano juicio preferiría una manzana, a una tarta de chocolate? Bueno está claro que Flor¿Pero ella? Ella no era gorda para estar haciendo dietas, además si se veía más rellenita era por la ropa holgada, eso seguro.

-¿No podríamos hacer una excepción por hoy?- preguntó.

-Dale, pero solo por hoy- dijo Flor entrando a la habitación.

Lily la siguió de cerca, la habitación era como las de ellas, solo que bastante más oscura, debido a que las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero Flor se encargó rápidamente de abrirlas, dejando la habitación más iluminada.

-Bien, ahora siéntate aquí- dijo Flor apuntando una silla, que ella misma había preparado.

Lily hizo caso como un perrito obediente.

-Ahora, chicos, marchaos de aquí. Y preocúpense de que nadie entre hasta que estemos listas.- ordenó Flor con voz de mando.

Sirius y James salieron de la habitación dejando la bolsa con comida, y pusieron un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Lily estaba nerviosa, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida, ya que Flor, al desaparecer los chicos, había comenzado a hacer aparecer cosas nunca antes vista por ella. Y se estaba comenzando a preocupar¿Dolería esto del cambio de imagen?.

-Quítate los lentes, vamos a comenzar por depilarte, parece que no lo has hecho nunca- dijo Flor, preparando una cosa viscosa con olor extraño.

-¿Depi-qué?- preguntó Lily desconcertada, a la vez que se quitaba las gafas.

-Confirmado, no lo has hecho nunca.- dijo Flor mientras comenzaba a esparcir la cera depilatoria por las cejas y bigotes.

-Bueno, parece que no es tan malo-razonó Lily al sentir una cosa cálida en su cara.

-Bien... prepárate.

-¿Para qué...UHAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito que salió de su garganta se hubiese escuchado hasta la china, pero por suerte, Flor Barry había puesto un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación, tenía solamente la cara de boba.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin duda ese día no estaba pasando como a ella le gustaría, pues dado que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, por el "cambio de imagen" que le estarían haciendo a Lily, y nada más y nada menos que Flor Barry, algo con lo cual no estaba nada de contenta... porque ¿y si dejaban a Lily como la segunda Flor del colegio? Después ya no le querría hablar y adiós amistad por años, porque es obvio que a nadie que se pareciera mínimamente a Flor le gustaría juntarse con algo como ella.

Elisa suspiró con pesadez.

Y allí seguía, con la mirada perdida en uno de sus tantos libros sentada en la biblioteca, justo en el mismo lugar en donde el día anterior había quedado con Sirius para sus clases particulares, justo a la hora concordada para quedar ese día, aunque sabía que el chico no aparecería.

Volvió a suspirar.

¿Tan mal estaba que te gustara el tipo más cotizado del colegio? Pues la verdad era que sí, porque dado su problema estaba mal incluso que le gustara el chico más feo del mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles todo a ella y a su amiga? Ellas no habían hecho nada para merecer eso, incluso pasaban de lo más desapercibidas, pero claro las dos tenían que enamorarse de los chicos más guapos de la escuela¡ja! Maldita suerte y destino.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.

Elisa se volvió muy lentamente, quizá era un juego de su mente. A lo mejor estaba loca y no lo sabía. Pero no, no estaba loca, por que justo detrás de ella estaba el chico por el cual había llorado la tarde de ayer. Sí, ahí estaba Sirius Black muy campante, mirándola con sus ojos grises y su expresión despreocupada.

-Pues estoy leyendo –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando el libro que tenía en las manos.

Sirius asintió, y miró el asiento que estaba libre al lado de ella, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Elisa entendió el gesto, y sonrió conciliadora.

-Puedes sentarte – dijo.

-Gracias –Sirius se sentó a sus anchas y luego miró a Elisa de reojo.

Elisa sabía lo que se avecinaba ahora, así que haciendo más cortas todas las disculpas, ella empezó, pues ella era la que tenía que disculparse ¿no?.

-Black, siento... siento lo de ayer... –dijo con un hilo de voz.- La verdad no fue mi intención decir lo que dije, es que me sacaste de quicio, y bueno...

-Y yo no quería hacer la prueba...- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, relajando un poco el ambiente.

Elisa sonrió, contenta.

-Dale, entonces ¿Profesora y alumno otra vez?- preguntó Sirius tendiéndole la mano.

Elisa miró un poco desconcertada la mano que le tendía, pero al final pensó que solo era un apretón de manos solo eso, no tenía que ponerse nerviosa por un apretón de mano ni por un roce, tenía que controlarse más. Así que haciendo acopio de una valentía que no sabía que tenía, agarró la mano de Sirius un segundo, para luego retirarla y mirar dentro de su portafolios verde.

Para Sirius fue más que suficiente, Elisa era extraña, y bueno él no estaba para desentrañar los misterios de esa chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James estaba esperando a que Evans y Flor bajaran de una buena vez, ya llevaba más de tres horas sentado en el sofá de la sala común, mirando como sus amigos mataban el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico, y era tremendamente aburrido ver como Remus ganaba por centésima vez una partida a Peter.

-Vamos, James. Juega de una buena vez conmigo...- pedía Remus Lupin.

-Que no, Remus. Estoy esperando a que Flor de la señal –dijo James.

Y como si esa frase fuera una "señal", Flor Barry apareció por las escaleras de los chicos, contoneando sus caderas como solo ella sabía hacer. La chica carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-Chicos. -Llamó- Les presento a la nueva Lily Evans.

Todos miraron expectantes hacia las escaleras, pero de ellas nadie bajó.

-¿A qué esperas, Evans?- dijo Flor en un susurro amenazante.

-¡No pienso bajar con estas pintas!- se escuchó que decía Lily decidida.

-¡Vamos, Evans! No seas cobarde- dijo Flor como ultimo recurso.

Lily se enfureció ante el último comentario, a ella nadie le decía cobarde¡no señor! Por algo era Gryffindor ¿no? Porque era muy valiente. Así que haciendo acopio de toda su valentía para demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella no era ninguna cobarde, bajó lentamente las escaleras, ya que si las bajaba rápido se iba de bruces, no era que estuviese muy acostumbrada a andar con tacones.

-¡Cobarde tu abuela! –le dijo a Flor al llegar a su altura. Luego miró a los chicos que estaba ahí cerca mirándola como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.- Te dije que no iba a resultar, Potter- Le reclamó al chico que la miraba atónico.

Y eso señores, James Potter había quedado realmente sorprendido ante el cambio radical de Lily Evans, por que la chica estaba, estaba... hermosa.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –preguntó James a Flor, sin quitar la mirada de las largas piernas de Lily que solo cubría con una ultra-minifalda.

-bueno, no fue tanto trabajo, en realidad, solo arreglar algo por aquí, y por allá.- respondió Flor, contenta por su creación.

-Pues está perfecta.- dijo James con una sonrisa, lo de separar a Anderson de SU Mandy era solo cuestión de tiempo.

A Lily se le hacía raro que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera ahí, pero al escuchar que ella "estaba perfecta" de parte de Potter, que sin duda era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, le dio un extraño vuelco en el estómago, que ella intuyó sería por ser la primera vez que le decían un piropo así.

**

* * *

**¡Chan, chan! Pues listo que este capi ya ha terminado... ¡Qué mala educación! Hola!! Jiji ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo he estado un poquito ocupadita, pero me he dado el tiempito de terminar el capi, y de subirlo . Oye bueno, quería agradecerles los reviews que he recibido, me han subido mucho el ánimo, porque vi que el fic había sido bien aceptado y eso me alegra un montón. Espero que aún siga agradando... jeje. Bueno ahora voy a contestar los reviews...: 

**Amy : **holis¿cómo estás? espero que super bien!! Oye na po, muchas gracias por el review, me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el fic, espero que el "cambio de imagen te agradara" aunque no di muchos detalles, jeje. Bueno adiosito! te cuidas.

**xacuarelax**: holas¿qué tal? espero que bien n.n. Que bueno que te gustara el fic... espero que este capi te agradara...y bueno, esop gracias, Xaitos!! te cuidas n.n

**Eliza Green**: Hi¿Cómo tay? Aka está el capi, ojalá que te gustara... jiji, aunque no di muchos detalles del cambio de Lily, pero para el próximo se detallaran más, n.n. Bueno muchas gracias por el reviews, Adiosin! te cuidas.

**Prongs :** WoOlAsS¿como tas? espero que bien. muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado n.n. Bueno, Adiosin!! te cuidas.

**NATALIA** : hi¿qué tal gailla? espero que bien!. Weno muchas gracias por el review, y que weno que te gustara el capi anterior, ojalá que este tb te guste, jiji. Y disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto... u.u. Bueno me despido, Adiosin!! te cuidas n.n

**catorcchp:** Wolizz¿cómo tay gailla? ojalá que bien!! que weno que leyeras este fic tb!! jeje, gracias n.n. O.o ¿Complejo? seehhh... es que siempre a las rubias las pintan bellas, jeje, aunque no siempre es verdad... algún día haré un fic en que lily sea la hermostra y su rival una feita¿a qué sería chido? jaja. Weno... ojalá que este capi tb te guste.. y espero leerte otra vez por aquí, es bueno leer letras conocidas XD! jaja, ya loquilla, Adiosin!! te cuidas, sobre todo ahora que estás mayor! jeje

**cloevans: **Holis¿como tas? espero que muy bien n.n. Que bueno que te gustara el capi. Y no, no he sacado la idea de ninguna peli... (creo) jaja, no.. no he sacado la idea de niuna parte, apereció de repente en una tarde de aburrimiento en mi mollera, así que la plasmé en papel nu más po. y bueno gracias por el review, te cuidas, Adiosin!!

**xaica**: Hi¿como tas? espero que bien. Oye gracias por el review!! que weno que te gustrara el capi anterior, espero que este tb fuera de tu agrado. Y weno esop, te cuidas, adiosin!.

**Anny.B Potter : **hi¿Cómo tas? espero que bien! n.n Así que eres de republica dominicana!! wow!! nunk había concoido a alguien de allá, jeje. Oye gracias por el review! te pasate. Y sí la verdad es que pobrecita Lily ¿no? pero weno en este capi se arregla, jeje. Weno te cuidas, Adiositos. n.n

**arelli-black**: Wolizz¿Cómo tay gailla? Tanto time que no te leía!! jeje. Oye gracias por el review, y qu eweno que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que este igual. n.n. Ya po nos tamos leyendo, te cuidas, adiosin!

**Soo : **holiz¿cómo tay? espero que bien! Oye gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gustara el fic, ojalá que este capi no te defraudara, y perdón por el atraso, pero ya está aquí! jeje. Weno te cuidas, y Adiosin!

**cataelbereth**: Hi¿Cómo tas? espero que bien! Muchas gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gustara el fic, o sea que bueno que te hiciera reír, jiji, Ya te cuidas, Adiosin!!.

Y eso sería todo! espero leerlos en el próximo capítulo, y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic¡¡Nos leemos en este misma página, aunque no sé si a la misma hora!! XD. Adiosiin¡**No me olviden!!**

**Nikky veela.**


End file.
